The invention relates to an amplification apparatus and a method of amplification.
A low-noise amplifier for ultra-wideband applications may include two cascaded amplifiers each having a shunt-peak load. As a shunt-peak load is utilized in the second amplifier, an additional load inductor is needed, which consumes significant silicon area compared to transistors and other passive components.
The second stage may omit the inductor, in which case the structure suffers from a poorer frequency response.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.